


To cheer up an optimist

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: How to cheer up an optimist, when you are pessimist?





	To cheer up an optimist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/54653.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

I'm not a pessymist. For sure not. But what am I going to do, when the biggest optimist I know, sits in another room and finishes another box from my tissues supply? Especially when I don't know how to help him. I'm not gonna tell him, everything's gonna be okay. I can't because it won't.

I stand in a doorway, while looking at his red eyes. To make things worse, today messages from fans, friends and people we hardly know, started flowing in today... What am I going to do? Izumida went fishing, because he's done with all of this. And me? And I'm alone with that one big tear on my bed.

Doorbell rings. Another person, to make my mood even worse?

I open the door. Of course, he had to come.

"Tora told me." hardly hearable voice of a small vocalist reaches my ears.

He and quiet tone of his voice. He and red eyes. Almost like my friend in another room.

I feel like crying when Keiyu embraces Nao and they start crying together. I think I'm gonna join Izumida. If two biggest optimists I know... No, fine, I'll stay. And I'll think about how to cheer them up. But I know, I have no idea how.

  
The end


End file.
